


You're Mine

by ReyloRobyn2011



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Devoted Reylo, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Insomnia, Mentions of past psychological abuse, Murder, Murder Babies, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Rough Sex, heed the tags, mentions of past emotional abuse, mentions of past physical abuse, no rape actually happens, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloRobyn2011/pseuds/ReyloRobyn2011
Summary: When people that have hurt Rey start to go missing, Ben believes something else could be going on. Who is taking an interest in his lover? Plagued with insomnia and nightmares of his past abuse, Ben hopes to keep Rey safe in a world full of horrors.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge for myself as I am normally a fluff queen. This is still devoted reylo so no surprises there. But it is a much darker story. Heed the tags. It's probably fluff compared to most dark fic haha! But it has taken me out of my comfort zone.

* * *

There was a voice inside of his head, whispering in his mind, urging him to kill.  _ Protect her, _ it insisted. The beast in his chest eager to be let loose. He pulled the knife from his pocket as he advanced toward his victim. 

 

The overweight sluggard was whimpering as tears streamed down his pudgy cheeks. But oh how this pleased the  _ beast. _ He smiled as he crouched down before the bound man. The man that had made her life a living hell. The man that has put his hands on her, leaving scratches and bruises in his wake. Unkar Plutt. 

 

He ripped the tape off of the man’s mouth. 

 

“Please,” Plutt wailed. “I’m sorry. Please, don’t kill me.” 

 

The beast inside chuckled darkly, “It’s too late for that. Your pleas are for naught.” 

 

“Who are you?” Plutt spat out. 

 

“A monster,” he grunted as he lifted the knife and slammed it down into Unkar Plutt’s chest. Blood pooled from the wound as Plutt writhed and struggled in his last moments before falling silent. 

 

He nudged the lifeless body with his foot and smirked. The beast inside was satiated with the kill. 

 

Now came the tiresome process of dismembering the remains and disposing of Plutt like the garbage that he represented. 

 

He sawed the first hand off and held it up into the moonlight. Plutt would never put his grubby hands on  _ his  _ woman again. His Rey. 

  
  
  


One Week Later 

 

“Ben! Ben, come here.” 

 

Ben opened his eyes and rubbed them before rolling out of bed. Rey was calling him from the living room. It must have been serious if she were waking him up on a Saturday morning. 

 

He padded down the hardwood floors in his boxer briefs. Rey was standing in front of the flat screen tv holding the remote in front of her face. He looked at the screen and she pointed the remote, turning the volume up on the set. 

 

_ “The man that was behind the foster system fraud has been reported missing. Unkar Plutt had a warrant out for his arrest. The circumstances are currently being investigated. We are unsure at this time if his disappearance was by his own doing or if something of a more dubious happenstance.” _

 

Rey turned to him with wide eyes and Ben’s heart sunk. He opened his arms for Rey and wrapped her up in his embrace, kissing the top of her head. 

 

“Oh sweetheart, I’m sure the police will find him. You don’t need to worry. I will always protect you, he will never hurt you again.” 

 

“Ben, what if he’s out there… waiting for me?” 

 

Ben lifted her chin and looked down into her bright hazel eyes. 

 

“Rey, I promise you. There is nothing to worry about. He will be found and put to justice for what he did. The fraud and the abuse. He won’t get away with this.” 

 

Rey nodded against his chest, silent tears streaming down her face. Ben hated that this happened. Plutt was meant to go to jail and then his sweet girl would no longer have to live in fear. 

 

The man had done a number on Rey growing up, physically abusing her and denying her food. Once she’d aged out of the system, she had run away from Plutt’s home and started taking self defense classes. Which is where they met, as he was her instructor. 

 

“You’ve got this sweetheart,” Ben praised. “Remember what to do if somebody grabs you like this?” 

 

Ben spun her in his arms and wrapped an arm around her waist. Rey nodded and gently elbowed him in the ribs. 

 

“Like that but harder, obviously. I don’t want to hurt you,” she remarked. 

 

“You could never hurt me, sweetheart. Not in anyway that I wouldn’t deserve.” He winked at her and Rey smiled. 

 

“You always know just what to say to make me feel better. I love you, Ben.” 

 

“I love you too, Rey.” 

 

Ben kissed her as she grabbed her books for class. Rey had enrolled at the community college in order to further her education. She was going for engineering since Plutt had always had her working in his shop. 

 

Every day, Ben drove Rey to the community college. She didn’t own a car and wanted to save her money from her job in the campus library to buy her own car, even if Ben was eager and willing to buy her a vehicle. It was something he had to learn to accept about Rey. She wanted to fight her own battles. That is why she chose to take his self defense class and why she continued to work at the library even though Ben had enough family money to provide for her while she attended school. 

 

Rey was a spitfire. She may have been dealt a bad hand in life but she didn’t let that define her. It was one of the things Ben loved about Rey. Her asshole parents were drunks that abandoned her at the age of five to do god only knows what. That’s when she got put into foster care and into the grubby hands of Unkar Plutt. 

 

Ben had to admit not knowing the whereabouts of Plutt made him feel unsettled. He had no doubts in the fact that Rey could take care of herself, but she was precious to him and the thought of that man lurking around had Ben’s hackles raised. 

 

“Ready?” Rey asked, pulling him from his thoughts. 

 

He smiled and grabbed her book bag, swinging it over his shoulder as he grabbed her hand. He locked the door to their apartment and led Rey to the car. They rode to the campus, talking quietly as the city passed them by. 

 

Ben dropped her off in front of the engineering building. Before she jumped out of the car, he pulled her across the seat and kissed her passionately. Rey laughed against his mouth and flicked her tongue against his lips. 

 

“I love you, Benny,” she smiled. “Pick me up at midnight after my shift at the library, okay?” 

 

“Yeah I’ll be here. Call me if they let you off early. I hate you being out so late.” 

 

“I know, Benny, but I can take care of myself.” She gave him one final kiss and then jumped out of the car, disappearing inside the building. 

 

Ben waited a few minutes before driving to the gym. He had a few self defense classes to teach that afternoon followed by some personal training for some members. It would help pass the time while he waited for Rey’s shift at the library to end. 

 

***

 

Rey took off her glasses and stowed them in her purse next to her pepper spray. Ben had bought the pepper spray for her and slyly mentioned that it was for self defense. Her man may look intimidating with his height and deep brown eyes and dark hair, but he was a such a kind and caring soul. 

 

Rey looked at her phone and saw that Ben had sent her a few sweet text messages. She quickly replied with a kissy face emoji and told Ben that she was heading across campus to the library. 

 

She had classes from noon to five and then her shift at the library started at six. It gave Rey time to walk across campus and stop in at the coffee shop and get her caffeine fix before work. 

 

The bell on the door of the coffee shop rang as she walked inside. The barista, Finn, smiled at her and immediately started making her order. Rey thanked him and paid for her coffee, quickly leaving the shop to head to the library. She didn’t like spending a lot of time in the company of men. There was nothing against Finn, he was a sweet guy, but Rey had never felt comfortable around males— that was, until Ben barreled into her life. 

 

The sun was already starting to set—  _ damn daylight savings—  _ so Rey cut across the courtyard. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she felt like somebody was watching her. She looked around the quiet campus and didn’t see anybody… she was completely alone. 

 

She rushed towards the library and slammed the door behind her once she got inside. 

 

“What the hell is your problem?” came the smarmy voice of her coworker, Armitage Hux. 

 

“Shut up,” Rey snarled. She made her way back towards the cart where the returns were placed, needing to be organized and put back on the shelves. 

 

She looked at her phone and saw that it had just turned 6 o’clock. It was going to be a long night. 

 

***

 

The beast inside was begging to be released. He walked the darkened streets in search for  _ something.  _ Anything. 

 

He knew exactly where she would be and he longed to see her. He wondered how she felt now that he had gotten rid of that nuisance of a foster father. Rey would be grateful for what he had done. She would love him. 

 

She worked at the campus library after hours. He found himself walking around the perimeter of the building, glancing through the windows to catch a glimpse of her. 

 

There she was, beneath the shine of the overhead light.

 

She was staring at her phone and smiling brightly. Her chest swirled with jealousy as he realized she was texting her boyfriend.  _ Ben.  _

 

Ben wasn’t man enough for Rey. He couldn’t protect her. He didn’t exterminate the pathetic excuse of a foster father like  _ he  _ had. 

 

No, Ben wasn’t worthy of her and yet, he reaped the benefits. Ben got to fuck Rey’s tight little pussy and have her warm his bed every night. 

 

But not  _ him.  _ Never him. Never Kylo Ren. 

 

The beast howled in rage. Kylo slammed his fist on the window and quickly turned, walking off into the shadows and away from his light. Rey. His starlight. 

 

***

 

Rey jumped as the sound of shattered glass filled the quiet library. Glass was scattered over the floor from the window at the front of the library. 

 

She checked her phone and sent a text to Ben, asking him to pick her up early. His text came in just a few seconds later. 

 

**_I’ll be there in five minutes, sweetheart. Sit tight._ **

 

Rey carefully picked up the glass and looked out the broken window. She saw a silhouette of a person moving through the trees. 

 

Rey held her phone to her chest as she felt her heart beating rapidly. 

 

_ Ben is on the way. I’ll be fine. He will protect me.  _


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

Rey ran into Ben’s arms when he picked her up from the library. Her heart was pounding against his chest; a steady thump, thump, thump, that alerting him that something was terribly  _ wrong.  _

 

“Sweetheart? What happened?” 

 

“Just something strange. A broken window. I’m not sure. I’m so glad you are here.” 

 

Ben kissed her head and took her hand in his, guiding her back towards his car. He was almost to the point where he was going to keep Rey locked up in their apartment. Anything to keep her safe from Plutt. 

 

The drive back home from the library was spent in silence. Ben looked over at Rey every once in a while and she was looking out the window, her hand pressed against the glass as she gazed at the night sky. 

 

“If you want, we can train when we get home,” Ben offered. 

 

Rey gave him a slight smile over her shoulder and nodded. “Yeah, I think I’d like that.” 

 

Once they arrived, Ben walked Rey up to the door with a hand placed possessively on her lower back. He unlocked the door and pushed it open guiding her inside and looking behind him as he shut and locked them inside, away from the atrocities of the world. 

 

The spare bedroom had been turned into a personal gym. There was a wide open space for them to spar against each other. Rey was always an avid student, eager to learn more ways that she could defend herself. 

 

The spent the following two hours training together until they were panting and sweating. Rey mentioned that she was going to take a shower and head to bed since she had to be up somewhat early for her classes. 

 

Ben gave her a long kiss, sliding his hand down to her ass and squeezing. 

 

“I’ll join you,” he smirked. 

 

*** 

 

He took her beneath the spray of the shower. Her peachy ass pressed against his hips as he pounded into her from behind. 

 

Ben loved to cherish her body, running his hands up and down her soapy body. He turned her head to capture her lips in a heated kiss. 

 

Rey moaned against his mouth as her walls fluttered around his cock, milking him of his release. 

 

He pulled out and wrapped her up in his arms, letting the water ran down over their heads, washing away the evidence of their coupling. 

 

***

 

Ben had been lying in bed awake for two hours straight. He suffered from insomnia which left him with a constant migraine and an overwhelming feeling of anxiety. He tossed and turned, hearing Rey whimper in her sleep. 

 

Ben rolled over and hugged her tight before giving her a kiss on the cheek. He didn’t want to disturb her sleep. Rey needed her rest. 

 

He made his way towards the living room, sitting himself on the couch and turning the television on. He turned the volume down and watched the news broadcast, hoping to hear something in regard to the whereabouts of Plutt. 

 

There was a cup sitting on the end table filled with water. He didn’t remember filling it but assumed Rey had left it behind. Ben took it and drank a few swallows as he watched the broadcast. 

 

Before long, he felt his eyes grow heavy and he finally succumbed to a peaceful sleep. 

 

***

 

The house was dark as Kylo walked down the hall, only the light from the television to light his way. 

 

He opened the door to the bedroom and smirked at the sleeping woman alone in Ben’s bed. Kylo took his clothes off and crawled into the bed, possessively wrapping his arms around her waist. 

 

Rey’s eyes fluttered open and Kylo grabbed her chin roughly, pulling her face towards him as he captured her lips. 

 

“Ben, what are you...” she asked sleepily, pulling from his embrace. 

 

Kylo climbed on top of her and grabbed her wrists, placing them on either side of her head as he kissed her. 

 

“Ben, once wasn’t enough?” she asked sleepily, trying to tug her hands from his grasp. 

 

Kylo growled, rubbing his erection against her core. He didn’t want to hear about Ben, not when he had Rey right where he wanted her. 

 

“Ben isn’t here,” he said as he sucked at her pulse point. “Just Kylo.” 

 

“Is this some weird role play?” Rey asked. 

 

He swiftly pulled her panties off thrust into her awaiting body. She was wet and warm around his cock. 

 

“Be—Ben,” she moaned. 

 

Kylo slapped her thigh. 

 

“Uh-uh. Call me by my name. Tell me who is fucking you right now?”

 

“Kylo?”

 

His lips crashed against hers, nipping at her bottom lip as he grunted in approval. 

 

“Yes, good girl. That’s my starlight.”

 

He pounded into her, pushing her shirt up to expose her breasts. Perfect— perfect, perky tits. He wanted to do something… to mark her, to show  _ Ben _ that Rey belonged to Kylo. 

 

Kylo sucked her nipple into his mouth and bit down. Rey gasped out and came around his cock. He thrust inside of her, filling her to the brim with his come. Kylo released her breast and admired the red bite mark that he left behind. 

 

Yes, she was his.  _ Mine, mine, mine.  _

 

***

 

Rey woke up the next morning and noticed that Ben wasn’t by her side. She rolled out of bed and made her way down the hallway towards the living room and found him curled up on the couch. 

 

She kneeled in front of him and brushed his dark locks out of his face. He looked so beautiful like this, peaceful in his sleep. 

 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open and Rey bend down to kiss him on the lips. 

 

“Couldn’t sleep?” Rey asked. 

 

Ben nodded. Ben suffered from insomnia and most nights he ended up on the couch as he tossed and turned. Rey suggested that he go to a sleep specialist, though she respected that he wasn’t comfortable with the idea. 

 

“Yeah, I must have passed out on the couch,” Ben replied. 

 

Rey sat on the edge of the cushion and curled up in Ben’s arms. She sighed against his chest and felt a flush form on her cheeks. 

 

Last night had been… well, amazing. Ben had never been so rough and possessive in bed. She didn’t know what came over him but she would be lying if she said it didn’t make her wet. 

 

“So last night?”

 

Ben rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and smiled at her. 

 

“Yeah, sweetheart; I’m always down for shower sex. You know that.”

 

Rey blinked at him and giggled. 

 

“No, I mean when you woke me up.” 

 

Ben frowned as he looked at her seriously. 

 

“I woke you up? I’m sorry, sweetheart. Was I talking in my sleep?” 

 

Rey snorted, “You really don’t remember? Ben… you woke me up for sex.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“You made me call you Kylo. What even is that?” 

 

“Rey, I have no idea what you are talking about. I have no recollection of this… are you telling me I sleep fucked you?” 

 

She pinched her lips together as she looked down at him. His brow was furrowed in concentration. 

 

“Ben, you seemed really awake. I mean, is that even possible?” 

 

Ben rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. 

 

“I don’t remember anything about that, Rey. The last thing I remember was watching the news last night for any information on Plutt. You sure it wasn’t a really vivid dream?” 

 

“It was not a dream, Ben!” Rey insisted. “Look…” she pulled down her tank top to reveal her breast with the red bite mark around her nipple. 

 

“Holy shit!” Ben yelled. “What the fuck?” 

 

He shook his head in confusion as his fingertips traced the bite mark. Rey pulled her shirt up and stood from the couch. She suddenly felt hot all over. 

 

“I’m just going to go take a shower,” Rey announced. 

 

She walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Grabbing her phone she did a quick google search. Her eyes widened at what she found.

 

_ Sexsomnia,  _ also known as sleep sex. 

 

Well, fuck… it was possible. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

 

Ben wasn’t happy about the sleep study. But after what Rey had mentioned about him sleep fucking her.  _ How was that even possible?  _ He knew it was time to swallow his pride and go to the clinic. 

 

So here he was, sitting in the lobby of the doctors office waiting to be seen. Insomnia was a condition that Ben had grown used to. When he was a teenager, he would stay up late watching videos on Ebaumsworld until the sun came up. Then he’d sleep for two hours, get dressed for school, drink a cup of coffee, and get in his car. 

 

That’s when he met Mr. Snoke. And that’s when the insomnia got worse. 

 

Mr. Snoke was his chemistry teacher his junior year. Ben found the class terribly boring and pairing that with his lack of sleep, he would nod off on more than one occasion. 

 

His grades plummeted and Mr. Snoke provided him with the opportunity to gain extra credit. So for the next three months, Ben was asked to stay after school and help Mr. Snoke out in the chem lab. 

 

In retrospect, Ben should have known that something questionable was going on. Snoke asked him to lie about his whereabouts to his parents— stating that they wouldn’t understand Ben’s potential in the sciences. Ben had believed the man. Snoke was familiar with Ben’s parents as his mother was on the school board. Both of his parents were so busy with their respective agendas that being a parent came secondary. Ben was lonely. Snoke took advantage of that loneliness and sang praises about how smart and strong Ben could be— if only he was disciplined correctly. 

 

So Ben met with Mr. Snoke. What started out as a mentor sharing his vast knowledge with a protege, quickly became something more dubious. 

 

It started with psychological abuse. Snoke groomed him to believe that his parents never loved him. He started to act out, and fed up with his behavior— his mother had sent him to live with his Uncle Luke. 

 

Ben had felt abandoned. As a child that was crippled with loneliness that only wanted support of his parents— he was tossed aside to an uncle that patronized him at every turn. Snoke was there to escalate the tensions, convincing Ben that his Uncle Luke wanted him dead. Ben spent many nights wide awake— fearful that his uncle would try to murder him in his sleep. 

 

It moved on to emotional abuse. If Ben showed any weakness, Snoke would be there to mock him. Chastising him and calling him names. 

 

_ “I thought you were special. I was wrong. You are nothing but a child, longing for the love and affection that nobody wants to give. Pathetic.”  _

 

It was only when Snoke started getting physical did Ben realize how bad it had become. He tried to stand up for himself and Snoke slapped him across the face, splitting Ben’s lip. 

 

The older man had sighed and touched Ben’s lip, making Ben flinch. 

 

_ “I’m sorry. I was upset. I never meant to hurt you, Ben. If only you’d listen. _

 

Mr. Snoke had placed a hand on Ben’s thigh, looking at him like a predator stalking its prey. And that was the final straw. That’s when Ben snapped, pushing the man away from him. 

 

He had run home to his parents. Confessing everything to his mother. But she insisted that he must have misconstrued the situation. 

 

Ever since then— Ben had nightmares. Sleep had never come easily, but now it became impossible. So he trained in the act of self defense. It was the only thing he could do to make himself feel safe in a world full of predators.

 

So Ben made a promise to Rey that he would go to the sleep clinic and hear them out. What’s the worst that could happen?

 

***

 

Rey was at the library working the night shift once again. All of the patrons had left long ago, as closing time was an hour ago. Hux was somewhere in rows of books doing god only knows what. Rey was supposed to be cleaning the windows and dusting but she had her phone open and was googling any information on Unkar Plutt. 

 

She was scouring through the different links, searching for anything that could give her some insight. That’s when she came across something unsettling. 

 

The headline was from a group called Anonymous, known for their hacking of government officials and the like to expose the truth. 

 

_ “What the authorities are not telling you about the disappearance of Unkar Plutt.”  _

 

Rey opened the link and audibly gasped. There was an image of amputated hand with a post-it-note pinned on the open palm with a nail. The note read  _ ‘she’s mine.’ _

 

She dropped her phone, her hands shaking uncontrollably. Plutt… Plutt was dead. And what was even worse— his murder was revenge. Was it completely self involved to believe it could be about her? Surely, not. It had been a few years since she had even spoken to Plutt. He was supposed to be locked away. She looked at the image again. The writing on the note was chilling. It was a short and choppy print, as if the person behind it was annoyed. It was nothing like the beautiful swoop of Ben’s calligraphy style. 

 

She needed to call Ben; he would know exactly what to say to calm her nerves. However, he was at the sleep clinic. He had finally agreed to go after what happened last night. Perhaps just sending him a text would do. Maybe he would see it and respond to her with advice. 

 

***

 

“Mr. Solo,” a young blonde woman called him back. Her name badge read  _ Kaydel Connix _ . 

 

Ben followed her back to the exam room. 

 

“Okay you need to drop off your phone and all other electronics as you will not need them during the study. We will lock them up in the safe and you can obtain them after the study is finished.”

 

Ben pinched his lips together. 

 

“Alright, give me just a second.” 

 

He pulled out his phone to send a text to Rey, letting her know that he would be unavailable for a little while. There was a text from Rey on the screen and when he read it, he pocketed his phone and excused himself. 

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this. I’ve got to go,” Ben said as he rushed out of the room. 

 

Once he was outside in the dead of night, he called Rey and put his phone to his ear. 

 

“Hey you,” Rey said, on the other side of the line. 

 

“Plutt’s dead?” Ben asked. 

 

“Yes, um aren’t you supposed to be at the sleep study?” 

 

“Sweetheart, I can do this sleep study some other time. Right now, I need to be with you. I’m coming to pick you up.” 

 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon. I love you, Ben.” 

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.” 

 

***

 

Ben arrived at the library and parked, getting out of his car. He could see Rey through the windows and she waved to him before grabbing her things. Ben leaned against the hood of his car with his arms crossed. When he looked up again he saw a man standing beside Rey with a shock of red hair. 

 

Ben heard a noise shuffling in the bushes.  _ An animal.  _ He thought, returning his gaze to Rey he watched as the redhead pointed at Rey with annoyance.

 

The man seemed to be arguing with her and Ben started to head for the door to the library. As he pulled on the door he found it locked. He looked up just in time to see the man slap Rey across the face. 

 

She had crumpled on the ground from the force of the slap and Ben felt enraged as he forcefully yanked at the locked door. 

 

Rey got back up on shaky legs and turned to the sneering man. 

 

_ Come on, baby. Remember what I taught you,  _ Ben thought. 

 

Rey grabbed the man’s shoulders and kneed him in the crotch. The redhead screamed and fell to the ground in a heap, holding himself as he squinted his eyes shut. 

 

Rey walked swiftly to the door and unlocked it. Ben gently pushed her aside and walked straight to the whimpering man on the floor of the library. 

 

“If you ever lay a hand on my girlfriend again, you will live to regret it,” Ben yelled. 

 

He kicked the man in the ribs and turned to follow Rey out into the night. 

 

Rey hugged him around the waist and he kissed the crown of her head. 

 

“Let’s go home,” Ben said. 

 

***

 

Once they had arrived at home, Ben made Rey a cup of green tea and sat down beside her on the couch. 

 

“Who was that redhead and why did he put his hands on you?” Ben asked. 

 

“His name is Armitage. He’s a dick and was frustrated that I’ve left early the past few nights. I tried to explain to him that it was a personal matter and that’s when he slapped me.” 

 

Ben swallowed his anger and grabbed Rey’s hand instead, pulling her to him as he kissed her lips. 

 

“I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I wish I could have arrived before so I could protect you.” 

 

“I know, but I can take care of myself,” Rey answered. 

 

Ben sighed and looked back into Rey’s eyes as he asked the next question. 

 

“And Plutt?” 

 

“Right, um. Well I think it would be easier to show you the post I found.” 

 

She grabbed her phone and showed him the Anonymous posting. Ben’s eyes widened as he saw the message pinned to Plutt’s disembodied hand. 

 

_ “She’s mine?”  _ Ben asked, furrowing his brow in confusion. 

 

“I know, it’s strange.” Rey answered. 

 

Ben took the phone from her hand and placed it on the coffee table. Then he stood up and scooped Rey up into his arms as he carried her to the bedroom. She was shaking in his arms and whispering against his skin.  _ “Help me forget. Please Ben. Make me yours.” _

 

He laid her down on the bed and started to take off her clothes. Once they were both bare, Ben pushed into her warmth with one strong thrust. Rey rolled her hips, and scraped her nails down his back. 

 

“You are so beautiful. I’d do anything for you. I love you,” Ben babbled as he kissed her throat. 

 

“Oh Ben. Benny. My Benny,” Rey murmured. 

 

“My Rey. My sweet girl. My sweetheart. You’re mine, Rey.” 

 

This wasn’t merely  _ fucking.  _ This was making love. Their eyes never left one another’s as their bodies met again and again, connecting as one. Ben interlaced their fingers and closed the distance between them, capturing Rey’s lips in a heated kiss. He could feel her heart beating against his chest. It was beating in sync with his own. They were together, one body, one soul.

 

***

 

Kylo sharpened his knife and looked at the bound man that was tied to against the tree. He smiled maniacally as he came closer and ripped the tape off of the man’s mouth. 

 

“You’re a psychopath.” 

 

“Hm, yes I am,” Kylo answered. “Your name is Armitage?”  

 

The redhead spat at Kylo and glared at him. “Listen, you already bruised my ribs and your cunt of a girlfriend probably sterilized me. You told me not to put my hands on her again. I won’t. Now let me go.” 

 

Kylo let out a low cackle, “See,  _ Armitage.  _ That’s where you are wrong.  _ Ben  _ was the one that threatened you. I was the one watching from the shadows. You see, Ben gets to make love to  _ my  _ woman. Ben has always gotten everything that should be mine. And you know what is the best part? You’re going to love this one, it’s a scream.” 

 

Kylo walked over to Armitage and traced the knife over his cheek. 

 

“Ben thought he was being heroic as he kicked you in the ribs. But you see, I am going to kill you Armitage. I’m going to slice you down the middle and let you bleed out in a slow and painful death. Maybe then, Rey will realize that she should be with me. Not Ben. I’m the one that will always protect her.” 

 

Armitage looked at him with confusion. 

 

“Who are you?”

 

“I’m Kylo Ren,” he answered as he pushed the knife into Armitage’s cheek. 

 

Nobody could hear the screams of Armitage Hux as Kylo sliced into his body. Kylo had him bound somewhere deep in the woods. He cut him enough to keep him alive and in pain; death would come for Armitage— that was certain. But Kylo wanted to make it hurt. 

 

He hummed as he worked. Hux’s cries were a symphony that only urged him on. When the dying man breathed his last breath, Kylo took a post-it-note out of his pocket and a nail. He pinned the note to Hux’s cheek-the same side that he slapped Rey. He admired his work, like he would a painting. 

 

Kylo brushed his hands on his pants and left the scene of the crime. 

 

The post-it-note read,  _ ‘You’re mine.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

 

Ben dropped Rey off at the library for her shift, giving her a deep kiss before he drove to the gym for his classes. 

 

Rey walked inside and was met by a pair of police officers. She felt her heart skip a beat, wondering if they were here to confront her about Plutt. 

 

“Good morning, can we ask you a few questions?” 

 

“Sure,” Rey replied, hitching her bag up higher on her shoulder. 

 

The officers walked her back to the office and closed the door. Rey bit her lip and sat down across from them. 

 

“What time was it when you left the library last night?”

 

“It was a little after 10 p.m.” Rey explained. 

 

“Did your coworker, Armitage Hux, mention anything about a conflict? Or that he feared for his life.” 

 

“No. What is this about?” Rey asked. 

 

“We are investigating a crime that took place not too far from here. If you think of anything that could be significant, please don’t hesitate to call.” The officer pushed over a business card. “The library is closed until further notice. Please, call if you think of anything.” 

 

Rey walked out to the front of the library and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to Ben asking him to pick her up and he responded quickly, agreeing. 

 

***

 

As Rey was waiting for Ben to pick her up, she received an email. She clicked on the application and realized that the private investigator that had taken on her case about her abandonment by her birth parents had sent her some information. 

 

Rey opened the message and read what had been found. There was an address attached. Rey knew this was something that she needed to handle on her own. Ben had enough things he needed to work about and she didn’t need him to constantly coddle her. 

 

She sent off another text, letting him know that she was going to go to lunch with a friend and would be dropped back off at the apartment later in the evening. 

 

Once the text went through, she called an Uber and gave the address of her birth parents. They lived in town. Rey wanted to talk to them— to just ask them  _ why. Why had they abandoned her? Why wasn’t she good enough? _

 

As she sat in the back of the Uber, Rey thought back to what Ben had always told her. That her parents were alcoholics. It was a disease and if they were of sound mind there was no way they would have given her up like that. 

 

She hoped that by going to their residence it would give her closure. Perhaps they lived in squalor. Perhaps they were still addicts. Maybe she would realize that she was better off without them. And then maybe the sting of abandonment wouldn’t hurt so bad. 

 

The Uber pulled up to a nice neighborhood with large homes made of brick. She told the driver to wait as she was sure she wouldn’t be here for very long. 

 

Rey crept up to the porch and was about to knock when something caught her eye. She peered through the blinds and saw a middle aged couple having dinner with two adults that couldn’t be much younger than Rey. It was… it was clearly a  _ family.  _

 

She knocked on the door and waited. A minute passed and the door opened. The older man standing there had her hazel eyes. 

 

Rey felt her heart shatter at the realization. They had thrown her away and started a family. They had never wanted her. 

 

She turned and ran to the Uber, giving the driver the address for her apartment as she cried in the backseat. 

 

***

 

Ben kept checking his phone in the hopes that Rey would text him to let him know that she was on the way home. And yet, it was radio silence on her end. 

 

He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some water from the fridge, then went into the medicine cabinet and took some tylenol to soothe the migraine that was setting in from lack of sleep. Once his head stopped pounding, he laid down on the couch and turned on the television. 

 

_ Breaking News _ was plastered across the bottom of the screen. A murder investigation was underway and the anchor mentioned that it could be the work of a serial killer. 

 

Ben zoned out as he watched the screen. Mumblings of  _ Unkar Plutt _ and  _ Armitage Hux _ being repeated over and over. His eyelids were heavy and soon he found himself slip into sleep.

 

***

 

_ Where was she? _

 

Kylo couldn’t believe that Rey would be this foolish. He walked around town, searching the alleyways close to the library in search of her. The library had let her go home— she was supposed to be at  _ home.  _

 

He wondered if she had learned about his gift. That he had disposed of Hux so she would no longer be bothered. 

 

His hands were shoved in his pockets as he lurked down the streets away from campus and closer to town. That’s when he saw the older man leaving the bar. 

 

Kylo glared at him from his place in the shadows. 

 

_ Snoke. _ This was the man that had abused Ben. 

 

Kylo felt rage burn in his chest. No— he couldn’t let this man stalk the streets. Not after what he had done to Ben. Kylo followed after Snoke and just when the older man was making to cross the street— Kylo struck him across the temple and dragged him to the abandoned building across from the bar. 

 

***

 

Kylo waited for Snoke to wake up. He had tied the man up to a column in the basement of the building. He grinned wickedly at the abuser. Kylo couldn’t wait to take his time with this one— he was particularly awful. 

 

Snoke’s eyes started to flutter open and realization set in at his predicament. Snoke smiled at him— a smile that made his stomach revolt. Kylo sneered back at him and let out an animalistic growl.

 

“Ben, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you, my boy.” 

 

“Ben’s not here I’m afraid,” Kylo seethed. 

 

“Listen, Ben. Just untie me and I’ll forget this ever happened,” Snoke said. “Kidnapping, Ben? I thought you were better than that. 

 

“I told you.  _ Ben  _ isn’t here. Don’t you recognize me?” 

 

“Ben, I simply do not know what you are talking about.” 

 

Kylo walked up to where the man was tied up. He gazed down at the face of the monster that had abused Ben. 

 

“I wonder how I should kill you?” Kylo smirked. “Ah, I know.”

 

Kylo kneeled in front of Snoke and dragged his knife horizontally across Snoke’s abdomen. 

 

“I think I’ll slice you in half.” 

 

Snoke let out a booming laugh. 

 

“You’ve never had the courage. You have always been weak and foolish.” 

 

“No, no, no,” Kylo tutted. “You see, it’s actually rather poetic. I slice you in half because  _ you  _ were the one to split my spirit to the bone.  _ You  _ created the monster.  _ You  _ were the one to create Kylo Ren.” 

 

Kylo sank the knife deep into Snoke’s abdomen, relishing the scream that left his lips. Crudely, Kylo sawed through Snoke’s body— making good on his promise to slice his in half. The knife clanked to the ground of the basement and Kylo looked at his blood drenched hands. 

 

He swallowed and felt the very moment that realization hit. All of Ben’s suppressed memories came to the forefront of his mind. Plutt, Hux, Snoke— fucking Rey hard into his mattress. Kylo Ren and Ben Solo were one in the same.   

 

***

 

Rey arrived home to an empty house. She sent a text to Ben and rushed off to the shower. She was lathering the soap in her hair when she heard the bathroom door open. The curtain was pulled aside and Ben walked in. Rey closed her eyes and leaned back against him, his arms went around her waist and he kissed her pulse point. He was shaking as he continued to press kisses along her skin. 

 

When she opened her eyes, she noticed that Ben was covered in blood. She tensed up in his embrace and watched as the rivulets of blood swirled down the drain. 

 

“Ben?” Rey asked. 

 

“It was me,” he said. “I killed them.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!
> 
> So the reveal... I don't think I had any of you fooled lmao! But it was fun to keep you guessing.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

 

Rey could feel his heart beating rapidly against her back as he held her beneath the stream of the shower. The man she loved was covered in somebody else’s blood and he was shaking as he held on to her. She should have been scared— terrified even. But she wasn’t. 

 

Rey turned in his arms and took in the look in his eyes. He was lost in his own mind with red rimmed eyes. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his. 

 

“Who?” she asked, “Who did you kill?” 

 

“All of them,” he muttered. 

 

He paused for a moment to take a breath before he let the words spill from his mouth. 

 

“It started with Plutt. I killed him for you. Then Hux, because he put his hands on you. And finally— finally, I killed Snoke for what he did to me.” 

 

“I don’t understand?” Rey started. “How?” 

 

“The darker side of me was created when Snoke abused me. I wasn’t aware of that counterpart until I got rid of him. Once I killed Snoke, it was like the fog dissipated and I could see clearly for the first time. Kylo Ren was the darkness that took the backseat and only came out when we needed it. But they are all gone now, Rey. We are safe.” 

 

She clutched his cheeks beneath the shower and rose up on her toes to kiss him passionately. He had done this for them… for  _ her.  _ He had protected her in the only way that he knew how— by eliminating the threat. 

 

Their kisses turned heated and Ben ran his hands down Rey’s slick back, cupping her ass. Quickly, Rey turned the water in the shower off and they made their way towards the bedroom. She needed to feel him, needing to feel that connection when he was seated deep inside of her cunt. 

 

Ben tossed her on the bed, roughly, and she moaned out at the fierceness of his gaze. He had been Kylo Ren the night he woke her up to fuck her hard— but now, he was both. He was still her Ben but there was that glint of Kylo in his eyes. That little bit of danger. 

 

Neither of them cared that the bed was soaked from their bodies. All they wanted was to feel each other. The slide of Ben’s body against hers and the nip of his teeth on the skin of her collarbones. 

 

He grabbed his aching erection and guided it to her cunt. Rey was already wet with her arousal and ready to be fucked. 

 

He slammed his hips into hers, hilting himself inside. Ben set a punishing pace, chasing the release that both of them sought. He slipped a hand between their bodies and found her clit, rubbing it viciously as he pounded into her relentlessly. 

 

Rey felt herself edging closer to her climax. Ben grunted against her neck as he bit at her pulse point. 

 

“Yes sweetheart, let me feel it,” he groaned. 

 

Rey kissed him, thrusting her tongue into his mouth to taste him. She let out a heady moan when he thrust even deeper inside of her. 

 

“Starlight,” he growled, “Let me feel you come on my cock.” 

 

Her walls started to flutter and contract around his length, milking him of his own release as he came deep inside of her cunt. 

 

They stared into each other’s eyes as they came down from their release. Ben smiled at her with that crooked grin that always made her heart soar. 

 

“We are safe now, Rey,” he said once again. 

 

Rey bit her lip and looked into the eyes of her lover. 

 

“Actually, there are two other people that have hurt me,” she said. 

 

Ben’s eyes grew dark as he looked into her eyes. 

 

“Tell me, starlight.” 

 

***

 

It was half past midnight when they arrived outside of the home of Rey’s birth parents. They were both dressed in all black to blend into the shadows. Ben led the way, taking his lock pick out of his pocket as he worked on the back door. Rey peered through the windows and found it quiet inside the home. 

 

With the lock picked, they crept inside. Ben checked the rooms downstairs before he started to ascend the staircase. 

 

That’s where they found them— her parents. They were sleeping soundly in their bed. 

 

Ben pulled out a syringe and handed it to Rey. He had another in his hand and he showed her the exact area to insert the needle. Together, they drugged her parents and carried them out of the house and into the trunk of the car so they could transport them. 

 

***

 

Her parents woke up in a daze, blinking furiously to try to sense their surroundings. Ben had them tied up below deck on his boat and they were currently far out at sea, far enough that land wasn’t visible. 

 

The man and woman looked at them with fear—  _ they should be fearful—  _ and asked who they were and what they wanted. 

 

“You hurt my girl!” Ben shouted. “And nobody hurts my girl and gets away with it.” 

 

The man— her father— spoke up, “Who are you? I don’t even know her.” 

 

Rey felt her heart clench in pain again. Abandonment. They had abandoned her and started a new family. 

 

“You don’t recognize your own daughter?” Ben asked with a sneer. 

 

“What?” The woman asked. “Oh sweetheart,” she tried to reason, “We were in a bad place when we surrendered you. And look at how beautiful you are now. You were better off without us for parents.” 

 

“You didn’t surrender me. You  _ abandoned _ me,” Rey howled. “And you are right, my life is better without you, if only for  _ him,”  _ she said, pointing towards Ben. 

 

“Honey,” her father said, “Just let us go. We will forget all about this. We have kids…” 

 

Something inside Rey snapped. Her heart shattered into pieces. But… but  _ she  _ was their child. Why was she not good enough? She felt rage burning in her chest and she needed an outlet, something— anything, to make this pain go away. 

 

Ben handed her a knife and held another in his own hand. 

 

“You need a teacher,” he soothed, clutching her face and running his thumb across the apple of her cheek. “I’ll teach you, I can show you the way.” 

 

***

 

The screams of the man and woman were drowned out by the lapping of the waves against the bulk of the ship. 

 

Their bodies were tossed off the side without care. 

 

***

They drove back to their apartment in a comfortable silence. Both of them knew that they couldn’t continue their lives in a place that was filled with ghosts from their abusive pasts. 

 

Ben and Rey packed their meager belongings from their apartment and left in their car, moving to a new city in a different state to start their new life. 

 

All that mattered was that they would never be alone again. They were two sides of the same coin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta Nori


End file.
